Timeless Warden Zeruiah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830116 |no = 8173 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 12, 13, 13, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146, 148, 150, 152 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146, 148, 150, 152 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zeruiah was one with the Vale. With the Fae rallied behind, the deity turned wildlife, plants and the very elements against the goblin invaders. Trees uprooted into towering treants that smashed the puny humanoids by the dozens. Stags and boars charged and impaled any greenskins that survived the onslaught of mighty Earth and Water elementals. In one fell swoop, the goblin swarm was defeated and routed out of the Vale. Drawing on her divine powers, Zeruiah erected wards and summoned raging blizzards that would keep out evil monsters. For countless millennia, the Vale flourished and expanded under the protection and rule of Zeruiah. The Fae channeled and constructed majestic Vaults in which they stored all sorts of treasures, tomes and artifacts collected or crafted over the ages. Knowledge of these Vaults gradually leaked to the world outside and many civilizations sought to gain entry into the Vale, fueled by greed and curiosity. From historical records, none made it in. |summon = I am the same yesterday and today and tomorrow.. I will protect you for eternity.. |fusion = Who is this human girl? My frozen and battle-weary heart is being thawed by a strange warmth. |evolution = As endless as the stars.. my knowledge shall kindle the lives of my subjects. | hp_base = 4340 |atk_base = 1615 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1530 | hp_lord = 5590 |atk_lord = 2215 |def_lord = 2255 |rec_lord = 2080 | hp_anima = 6732 |rec_anima = 1882 |atk_breaker = 2413 |def_breaker = 2057 |def_guardian = 2453 |rec_guardian = 1981 |def_oracle = 2156 |rec_oracle = 2377 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Sigil of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = 12% boost to EXP received & hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rate |lsnote = 18% BC/HC, 15% Zel, 10% Karma, 5% Item |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel/Karma/Item/EXP |bb = Canticle of the Fae |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all enemies, hugely recovers HP & hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 2500-2800 + 31.7% of own Rec & 30% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Origin of Twilight |sbbdescription = combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all enemies, fills own BB gauge to max & hugely boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% BC, HC, 3% Item |incorrectinfo = true |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830115 |evointo = 830117 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 870034 |evomats4 = 830034 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Origin of Twilight'' hits 28 times only. |addcat = |addcatname = }}